


S&M [Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Britney Spears - Freeform, Dominant Anakin Skywalker, Fan Made Video, Het and Slash, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Multi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, S&M, S&M by Rihanna, Star Wars Music Video, Star Wars Musical, Tortured Obi-Wan Kenobi, fmv, music video, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan love to fight people. Like, REALLY love it. I'd go so far as to say they have a problem.orAnakin is a sadist and Obi-Wan is a masochist.





	




End file.
